Aaron Stark
Aaron Stark is a hard-working, blue-collar technician for the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power. Aaron has had his share of rough times: a prison stint, a divorce. But nothing could compare to the pain he felt when two uniformed men came to tell him that his daughter, Tracy, a Marine, had been killed while on active duty in Afghanistan. But, in Aaron’s flash forward, he saw, inexplicably, himself reunited with Tracy alive. Then, under remarkable and mysterious circumstances, Tracy resurfaces at Aaron’s doorstep, but Aaron worries she may still be in danger and will do anything to keep his daughter safe. Character Biography Pre-GBO Fifteen years before the GBO, Stark served time in prison for a bar fight. During his time in prison, he attended meetings for Alcoholics Anonymous every Tuesday and Thursday and made an effort to stay out of trouble. Sometime before a parole hearing, Aaron is visited by his daughter Tracy. He had been denied parole at least once. At the end of the visit, Aaron winds up attacking a guard who made lurid comments about Tracy and is subsequently beaten by several guards. Sometime later, following Aaron's release from prison, Tracy joins the Marines and sees action in Afghanistan. Stark would become the sponsor of his best friend Mark Benford at Alcoholics Anonymous. Benford and his wife Olivia attempted to help Stark with his personal life by setting him up on a date with a nurse named Amanda, though he refused to call her. Two years prior to the first global blackout Aaron was getting ready to have dinner and watch a football game when he heard a knock on the door. Outside were military personnel who brought him the news of Tracy's death in Afghanistan. Aaron fell to the floor, crying. Her remains were unidentifiable when they were shipped back home, and DNA testing was the only confirmation Stark could receive about his daughter's fate. Tracy's death led to Stark's relapse alcoholism, which he later confronted by going to Alcoholics Anonymous. He is later seen with a folded flag, drinking several glasses of hard liquor and smashing a chair in grief. shortly before the first blackout. ]] On the day of the blackout, Stark spoke about his daughter's death and his resulting relapse at a meeting for alcoholics attended by Mark Benford and proceeded on to his job as a technician for the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power. He was up on a pole when the blackout occurred. Flash alive in his flashforward. ]] Stark witnessed himself, in a dark robe, speaking to his daughter, who he had previously believed was dead. She was lying down and her face was covered with scratches. They appeared to be in a hut of some kind, and Stark was very secretive about his visit with her. Post-GBO After the flashforward, Stark awakened stranded on the power pole, and called for help. After being helped down, he discussed his flashforward with Mark, who had a much less hopeful flashforward. Stark, while angry that the flashforward allowed him hope, expressed that he wanted his flashforward to be true, while Benford wanted his to be false. Later, Stark exhumed his daughter's corpse in order to check if the identification was correct. The body was verified to be Tracy's. He apologized to Kate for doubting her. Aaron continues to look after Mark, being friendly with the family and reminding him about AA meetings. He seems easier going since finding out that the remains were indeed Tracy's; he even dresses as Obi-Wan Kenobi on Halloween while spending time with Mark and Charlie. . However, just when he seems at peace with his daughter's death, he discovers that she is in fact still alive when she shows up in his house when he comes home from work at night. . Trivia *Aaron has appeared in of aired episodes. Unanswered Questions * When Aaron was in prison, was he released due to parole or through the help of somebody? Category:Main characters